mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Dot and the Kangaroo
Dot and the Kangaroo, written in 1899, is a children's book by Ethel C. Pedley about a little girl named Dot who gets lost in the Australian outback and is eventually befriended by a kangaroo and several other marsupials. The book was adapted into a stage production in 1924 and a film in 1977.Giannalberto Bendazzi, Cartoons: One Hundred Years of Cinema Animation, Indiana university Press, ISBN 0-253-20937-4 Plot introduction A 5-year-old girl named Dot is lost in the outback after chasing a hare into the wood and losing sight of her home. She is approached by a red kangaroo who gives her some berries to eat. Upon eating the berries, Dot is able to understand the language of all animals, and she tells the kangaroo her plight. The kangaroo, who has lost her own joey, decides to help little Dot despite her own fear of humans. The book is filled with criticism on negative human interference in the wild in 1884. | runtime = 70 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = }} Film adaptations The book was adapted into a 1977 film which featured a combination of animation and live-action. The main character, Dot, was voiced by Barbara Frawley. The movie featured an original soundtrack including several lyrical melodies composed by Bob Young, John Palmer and Marion Von Alderstein. The movie backdrop was filmed on location in and around the Jenolan Caves of the Blue Mountains in New South Wales, Australia. Although the film uses many of the same elements as other animated children's musicals involving animals, such as many of the Disney films in the United states, the film is essentially Australian in its use of icons and accents. It also references Indigenous Australian culture in some scenes which show animation of cave paintings and aboriginal dancing.Rick Thompson, The Oxford Companion to Australian Film, 1999, Oxford University Press, ISBN 0 19 553797 1 The film was a success and allowed Yoram Gross to enlarge his production company and market his family films in the United States. Additionally, the film's use of animation set against photographic backgrounds established the style for many of his later films. Soundtrack Lyrics by John Palmer: * "Dreamtime" * "Quark Ducks" * "The Bunyip (Bunyip Moon)" * "Platypus Duet" * "Click-ity Click" * "In The Kangaroo Pouch" Lyrics by Marion Von Alderstein * "I'm a Frog" Additional lyrics by Bob Young. Recorded by Maurie Wilmore. Sequels Another eight movies in the series were made by the Yoram Gross studios by 1994. The theme behind all of the films in the Dot series is the negative impact of humanity on animal life in nature. The complete series of films are as follows: * 1977 - Dot and the Kangaroo * 1981 - Around the World with Dot * 1983 - Dot and the Bunny * 1985 - Dot and the Koala * 1986 - Dot and Keeto * 1986 - Dot and the Whale * 1987 - Dot and the Smugglers * 1987 - Dot Goes to Hollywood * 1994 - Dot in Space Release A DVD version of the film was released on 30 October 2001. In the 1980s, the first 7 films were released on video in the United States, the first three by CBS/Fox Video and the next four by Family Home Entertainment (possibly the only Australian cartoons to be released on home video by the company). In Australia there is a complete series DVD set of all the Dot films. Footnotes Links * PDF of the (public domain) text. * Dot character page at Yoram Gross website * (with original illustrations) External links * 1977 - * 1981 - * 1983 - * 1985 - * 1986 - * 1986 - * 1987 - * 1987 - * 1994 - Category:1899 novels Category:Australian novels Category:Children's novels Category:Australian children's books Category:Australian animated films Category:English-language films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:1977 films Category:Australian films Category:Literature featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:1970s musical films Category:Novels set in Australia Category:Fictional kangaroos and wallabies pl:Dot i kangurzyca fi:Dot and the Kangaroo